The present invention relates to a control signal input system and a control signal input method for inputting control signals of electronic devices.
Many of conventional home-use AV (audio visual) devices are equipped with remote controllers. Remote controllers transmit remote control signals to the bodies of the AV devices by means of infrared rays. Users can control switching of channels and increase/decrease of sound volume from remote places from the AV devices.
A remote controller is ordinarily provided with plural buttons on the surface thereof. For example, a television remote controller is provided with buttons such as channel buttons, volume buttons, and video switches. The buttons one-to-one correspond to contents of operations. When a button of channel 1 is selected, the screen switches to the channel 1. When a button to increase sound volume is selected, the volume increases. This kind of input/select scheme is called a push-type selection scheme. With push-type remote controllers, AV devices can be operated simply by selecting buttons. Therefore, even users who are weak in machines can easily operate AV devices (e.g., see Jpn. Pat. Appl.n Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-274298).
In recent years, AV devices have become more multifunctional. A television disclosed in the publication No. 2003-274298 is added with a function to select automatically a genre of a broadcasting program. According to this publication, a button to operate the added function is added to a remote controller. A television also disclosed in this publication is added with buttons, e.g., buttons of genres 1 to 9, a genre registration button, and a timer reservation button. If buttons are thus added, a huge number of buttons have to be provided.
Some conventional remote controllers have a small display. For example, when a menu key of a remote controller is selected, a menu according to upper classification is displayed. Further, a menu according to middle classification, an aimed select item, or the like is selected from the displayed menu. By thus hierarchizing select items, a large number of functions can be set. However, a search for an aimed item on the small display may be a burden to users.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is desirable to provide a control signal input system which can be intuitively operated by users, and a control signal input method thereof.